ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Switch
Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Switch Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Switch also known as Super Smash Bros 5 is a Nintendo Switch port of the Wii U game, but with new stages, new characters and new assist trophies. Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Captain Toad (unlockable) * Daisy * Geno (unlockable) * Wario * Waluigi (unlockable) * Dr. Mario (unlockable) * Rosalina & Luma * Bowser * Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * King K. Rool (unlockable) * Link * Zelda * Shiek * Lana * Toon Link * Ganondorf * Samus * Zero Suit Samus * Sylux * Yoshi * Kamek * Kirby * Meta Knight * Bandana Waddle Dee * Galacta Knight (unlockable) * King Dedede * Fox * Falco (unlockable) * Krystal * Wolf (DLC) * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Mewtwo * Charizard * Lucario * Zoruark (unlockable) * Greninja * Decidueye (unlockable) * Captain Falcon * Black Shadow * Ness * Lucas * Kumatora (unlockable) * Marth * Ike * Lucina (unlockable) * Robin (unlockable) * Roy * Corrin * Azura (unlockable) * Pit * Palutena * Dark Pit * Viridi * Medusa * Magnus (unlockable) * Villager * Olimar/Louie/Alph/Brittany/Charlie * Shulk * Elma (unlockable) * Inkling * Spring Man * Chibi Robo * Little Mac * Ice Climbers * Duck Hunt (unlockable) * Mach Rider (unlockable) * Mr. Game & Watch (unlockable) * R.O.B. (unlockable) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails (DLC) * Pac Man * Ryu * Chun-Li (DLC) * Cloud (DLC) * Megaman * Solid Snake * Bayonetta (DLC) * Banjo-Kazooie * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro * Shovel Knight * Shantae * Rayman * Bomberman * Swordfighter Mii * Gunner Mii * Brawler Mii Assist Trophies Poke Ball Pokemon Final Smashes * Mario Finale (Mario) * Poltergust 500 (Luigi) * Peach Blossom (Peach) * Captain Toad (Toad Brigade) Custom Final Smashes * Enemies * Goombas * Green Koopa Troopas * Red Koopa Troopas * Green Paratroopas * Red Paratroopas * Buzzy Beetles * Piranha Plants * Lakitus * Spinys * Hammer Bros. * Boomerang Bros. * Fire Bros. * Ice Bros. * Sledge Bros. * Galoombas * Bullet Bills * Banzai Bills * Kritters * Gnawtys * Armys * Neckys * Zingers * Manky Kongs * Tiki Buzz * Darknut * Bubble * Cucco * Octorok * ReDead * Metroid * Kihunter * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Parasol Waddle Dee * Plasma Wisp * Tac * Scarfie * Bonkers * Poppy Bros Jr * Poppy Bros Sr * Sir Kibble * Starman (Kirby) * Walky * Koffing * Ekans * Weezing * Arbok * Gengar * Inkay * Pumpkaboo * Malamar * Gourgeist * Gastly * Petilil * Machamp * Chandelure * Blaziken * Sceptile * Croagunk * Cubone * Mismagius * Rotom * Electrode * Magneton * Umbreon * Wobbuffet * Voltorb * Pidgey * Pidgeotto * Pidgeot * Spearow * Fearow * Haunter * Spewpa * Scizor * Registeel * Klinklang * Hydreigon * Honedge * Zoroark * Darkrai * Deoxys * Swirlix * Cryogonal Stages SSB4 Stages Classic Mode You can fight in every round All Star Mode you can fight while you travel through time Event Match you can fight in each event it says Challenges you can win prizes after completing what the challenge says you can use a hammer to break a challenge Smash War you can choose orders team rocket orders or subspace army orders Solid Snake Codecs you can use a special taunt so solid snake can call The Colonel Otacon & Mei Ling Mario Colonel: Snake do you know who this is Solid Snake: You're kidding right it's Mario Colonel: Mario made his appearance in 1981 since then he's become a worldwide phenomenon there's probably not a single person who doesn't know Mario he's that famous Solid Snake: Good thing i survived long enough to meet him on the field battle huh Colonel: This is a once in a lifetime chance Snake now get out there & show him what your made of no regrets Solid Snake: Got it Luigi Solid Snake: That guy with a mustache Colonel: You mean the king of 2nd bananas Solid Snake: That's Luigi show him a little respect Colonel: Look at that pale skin he's been living in his brother's shadow for too long Solid Snake: That's a low blow Colonel Colonel: Face it Snake once a kid brother always a kid brother Snake: Colonel what's gotten into you Colonel: La li lu le lo! La li lu le lo! La li lu le lo! Snake: Colonel snap out of it! Colonel! Bowser Colonel: Careful Snake that is the great & terrible Bowser Solid Snake: Bowser? looks like a cheap movie monster Colonel: Hardly Bowser leads an entire army of monsters i'd worry about his claws & fire if i were you Solid Snake: Doesn't look that tough to me seems kinda slow actually Colonel: Well he is the king of koopas it's only natural he'd be slow but that's only because he's the heaviest fighter here by far he's a powerhouse of destruction careful he doesn't flatten you Peach Captain Toad Trivia *Chun-Li will be the next Street Fighter after Ryu appearing in the Smash Bros. game. Rating Rated E 10+ for cartoon violence,comic mischief & crude humor Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo